everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Giuseppe de la Fortuna
Giuseppe de la Fortuna is the son of Don Giovanni de la Fortuna from the Sicilian fairy tale by the same name, collected by Laura Gonzenbach. Info Name: Giuseppe de la Fortuna Age: 19 Parent's Story: Don Giovanni de la Fortuna Roommate: Paul Teufel Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To manage money wisely. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at banking. Storybook Romance Status: Jonas Rätsel and I are going out. We're doing pretty good together. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a little greedy. Favorite Subject: Hexonomics. Good for managing money. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I prefer not getting dirty. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Jonas. His riddles are so fun. Character Appearance Giuseppe is of average height, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark yellow sweater and blue jeans. He has a necklace of fake gold coins around his neck. He is slightly overweight. Personality Giuseppe is somewhat of a miser and tends to count his money often. He dreads the idea of being poor, which unfortunately is part of his destiny. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Giuseppe de la Fortuna. I am the son of Don Giovanni de la Fortuna. My father was the son of a rich man. Dad had spent all his money and was forced to don the garb of a pilgrim and beg for bread. One day, he met a handsome man, who was the devil in disguise. He promised to make Dad rich on one condiiton: Dad was to spend three years, three months, and three days without combing or cutting his hair, shaving his beard, or changing his clothes. Dad agreed to it. He also got a purse that could draw money if he said "dear purse, give me what you want." Dad managed to buy a house with the purse, where he became rich. When the king heard of it, he sent for Dad, who gave him money. The king took a liking to Dad, but the queen did not. The king offered Dad his older daughter to marry, but she refused. His younger daughter, however, agreed to marry Dad. When his time was up, Dad cut his hair, shaved his beard, and dressed in nice clothes. He presented himself to the royal family. The angry queen and older princess became filled with rage and fell into the sea, drowning. Later, Dad married the younger princess. Not too long after his wedding, the old king died, and Dad became king. I am the oldest of four children. I have three siblings: Francesco, who is thirteen, Arianna, who is nine, and Matteo, who is five. We are living very comfortably together in our nice home. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my third year. I like it here since there's a lot of nice people to hang around. I have a lot of friends here. I came out as gay two years ago, and I've found a boyfriend a while ago. His name is Jonas Rätsel. He's a really nice guy, and he loves riddling. I enjoy riddles myself, but sometimes it gets really hard to figure them out. I'm also friendly with Robert Bärenhäuter since his parent's story is similar to mine. My friends are supportive of the fact that I'm gay and they're also supportive of my relationship with Jonas. One thing I'm really good at is banking. I like managing money carefully because I don't want to end up poor. I'm not really into my destiny because I can't bear the thought of not washing for three years or spending all my money and thus ending up poor. That is why I am a Rebel. Trivia *Giuseppe has a pet male Labrador Retriever named Fortunio. (Clan Fortunio thinks Giuseppe named his dog after them, but of course, that is not the case.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Patrick Seitz. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Laura Gonzenbach's Tales Category:The Pink Fairy Book Category:Nobility Category:Gay Category:Italian